Digimon Crusaders
by wrong wolf
Summary: -unrelated to the original series- Takeru Takaishi aka TK found himself in the Digiworld that was torn apart by an epic battle between good and evil. Along with Patamon they set out for a crusade to restore order -eventually Takari-
1. Chapter 1: How it all begins

Chapter 1: How it all begins...

Hey, I decided to take a break from Pokemon Colosseum and try something new. I spent a weekend watching some old Digimon show (01 and 02) and decided to take a shot at it. Hope yall enjoy it. Remember, it is unrelated to the series.

Dislcaimer: I don't own Digmon.

_The name is Takeru, Takeru Takaishi, friends at school call me T.K. most of the time. Before that special incident that happened during my junior year, I was a typical Japanese teen. Being an average Japanese living in the 21st century, I of course caught up with the latest fad: Digimon Zeta-Tamer. Digimon wasn't really the newest toy; it was here ten years ago already. Yet the creators didn't want Digimon to extinct, and therefore they created the Zeta Tamer, a new Digivice that could raise all Digimon including new breeds, touchscreen, chargeable instead of using batteries, contained a hibernation mode when the device was out of juice so its memories wouldn't be wiped out like the old devices, and best of all, when connected to the newly created "Zeta Colosseum", the trainer would be warped into a virtual dimension, where he/she would enter the "Arena" to join his/her Digimon in person to fight against other trainer. This darn realistic simulation had already became the most popular fad in the Japan and many other parts of the world. Of course, the Zeta-Tamer didn't come cheap, yet people were willing to pour in money and time on this toy. Tournaments had been held all over the nation, usually sponsored by the Digimon Company where they would set up an Zeta Colosseum in shopping malls. To make it short, Zeta-Tamers became a must need in the eyes of Japanese among my age. However, it was not as easy to raise a Digimon as the old ones. It would take a really skilled trainer in order to just get to the champion level. _

_My brother Yamato, or Matt as he prefered to be called, and his best friend Taichi Kamiya became the first people from my school to get the Zeta Tamer. After knowing that the Digivices would come out in late spring, they took up multiple jobs in order to save up enough cash to ensure they would get the Digvices before they graduate from high school. Talking about the two of them, Matt and Taichi, or Tai as everyone called him, did everything together (even the same college now). They actually met each other for the first time in a summer camp during middle school. Matt and dad moved to Odaiba before mom and I did. Matt tried to persuade dad to get an aparment close to the Kamiya's, but dad was too lazy to walk ten extra minutes to work every morning to get one. When mom and I moved to _Odaiba_ a couple years ago, we got an apartment close to the Kamiya's, pissing Matt off so much. Before they left town for college, they were known to be the only two in our school who ever raised their Digimon to the Mega level. They even planned to find a major in college to get a job at the Digimon company. _

_Tai's sister Hikari, or Kari for short, was totally different from her brother. While her brother was the biggest trouble maker in our school (or maybe the entire Japan) along with my brother, Kari was smarter, more rational, nicer and... cuter . I had seen her a couple times before and we instantly recognized each other during the first day at my new school in Odaiba and somehow we became best friends just like our brothers. However, no matter how other people said we were like a couple, we were just best friends. Matt told me that we were too timid to take the next step. He even told me that Tai wouldn't mind me dating her sister, and in fact he even only allowed me out of the entire world to date her (Tai was really protective of his sister by the way). I didn't really know about the rumors, but I enjoyed our relationship as best friends now. _

_Both Kari and I would like to continue the legacy left by our brothers to become the best tamers in town. Yet we were too broke to get our Digivices. However something strange happened. You would never believe what was about to happen..._

"I definitely flunked that chemistry test today."

"Yeah, I guess I did really bad as well, so don't worry too much TK."

"Well Kari, last time you said the same thing to me, but you ended up with an 92%."

"I wasn't expecting that! By the way have your parents agreed to sponsor you for the Zeta Tamers?"

"No. They said Matt worked his ass off and didn't asked them for any extra. Probably bs."

"Mine too. Stupid Tai."

"Haha. I know even Davis got one too. He has been showing it off to everyone in English class today."

"Really? You know what I heard? There is a rumor saying that our brothers are having this competition to be the first to buy Sora a Zeta Tamer for her birthday."

TK laughed. Matt and Tai had the exact same preferences, even girls. Watching them fighting over her was a hilarious sight.

TK turned towards Kari, who was looking over the photos taking by her digital camera that was always hanging around her neck. She was really... cute. Her short brunette hair plus her eyes... those eyes that made TK dizzy every time he looked directly into them, made her stood out from the crowd. She was now holding a camera with one hand and the other hand hanging loosely by her side. TK gulped. His brother would have told him that it would be a perfect moment to grab her hand. He reached his hand closer to hers, trembling...

"Hey!"

TK flinched and tried to stick his hand in his pocket. Yet, he lost balance when he retracted his hand back and fell on the ground. His face was burning red now.

"Oh my God you alright? How did you hurt yourself again?" Kari asked as she lay her hands on TK's head. Amusement and and embarrassment both rushed all over TK's body, but he sighed with relief as Kari didn't seemed to notice what he was about to do.

"Nah I was just... never mind."

"Oh I just wanted to show you this picture I have taken of us and our brothers. Isn't that sweet?"

Kari handed TK the camera. Inside that LCD screen was a picture of him having his arm around Kari, who was next to him in the photo. Both he and Kari were gazing at the camera smiling. Kari was leaning her head on TK's shoulder with his arm around her, while Matt and Tai were making weird faces in the background (Matt's hand was rubbing TK's blond hair by the way). TK chuckled.

"Yeah that was a nice one. Can you print one out for me?"

"Of course! Wait have you seen this route before?" Kari asked. TK looked left and found a path that he had never seen before.

"Hey," he muttered. "I haven't, and I have taken this path to and from school everyday since I got here. Might as well take a look." The two of them started to go towards the unknown direction, unsure where they were heading. He had never noticed this place before.

"I guess we are lost." Kari sighed after they seemed to be circling the same place for the past ten minutes. "Wait, look over there. There seems to be a hut. Let's ask someone over there at that house."

The two walked gingerly towards the wooden shack. As they stepped closer, they found themselves standing in front of an old toy store.

"This place gives me creeps," Kari said. She was now grabbing onto TK's arm. TK's lips crooked. Sure, this place is creepy with puppets and ragged dolls everywhere, yet Kari so close to him gave him a racing heart.

"Hello?" TK said loudly as they moved into the store more.

"Can I help you lads?" a voice sounded behind the two. Kari screamed and almost leaped onto TK's back. The two lost their balance and fell backwards.

TK looked up. In front of him was the strangest man he had ever seen. The man was surely short and old; his white hair and bear had covered his entire face. He was barefooted and was holding onto a crane that was taller than him with a huge paw on top. If that wasn't strange enough, he was wearing a toga. The man leaned towards the two, observing them. Kari was digging her nails into TK shoulder while peeking over him.

"Ah customers! I have been expecting you!" The old man shouted cheerfully.

Before TK and Kari could get up, the man was ransacking his place advertising the old toys around his shop excitedly. He kept shoving dusty objects towards the two. TK turned towards Kari, giving her a I-think-he-is-crazy-let's-get-out-of-here look. Kari nodded.

"... and I also have this box here that used to make some silly sounds, but for some reason it doesn't work now but still it will be a nice decoration. Hey, where you two going?" The senior noticed the two walking slowly towards the entrance.

"Err... we were just passing by. We gotta go home now," Kari answered nervously.

"I see... but I got something back here that might interest you young fellas," the man persuaded.

"No it's okay. We are sixteen years old, and I don't think these stuff fits our age group. Thank you," TK said politely.

"Not even Zeta Tamers?"

The two instantly halted. They both gave each other a surprise look. They have Zetas in such an ancient place? TK thought.

The man chuckled and walked behind the counter. He then took out a wooden box with some weird carvings on it. TK and Kari looked anxiously as the man unlocked the box. Inside rest two Zeta-Tamers TK and Kari had never seen before. One was gold with a green frame while the other is silver with a pink frame.

"Woah... are these limited models?" TK asked as he examined the gold one.

"You could say that." The old man simply answered.

"Where do you get it?" Kari asked.

"I... sort of know the manufacturers."

"Woah..." the two teens' eyes were glittering at the sight of the Tamers.

"How much are you selling them for?" TK asked. He knew it was such a pointless question. There was no way they could afford these.

"It is not the question of money, but rather if the Digimon are willing to choose you as their tamers" The senior suddenly said philosophically. He then waved his crane on top of the Digivice. Two eggs appeared on the screen.

"Touch it," the senior said and pointed his crane at the two.

As TK and Kari pressed their thumbs gently on the screen, the eggs vibrated and a warm sensation flowed through the teens' bodies. This sensation, though unusual, gave them such comfort that they could just hold on to the eggs forever. After a few seconds, the egg vibrated more; it was hatching.

"Ahh, so they find their tamers. Good for you guys." The senior commended. "They seemed to like you guys a lot. Only their destined trainers can hatch them."

"Excuse me, but..." TK stopped saying as he found the old man disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"Probably in the back room," Kari pointed at the door behind the counter. The two opened the door and found themselves in a small empty storeroom.

"Weird..." Kari shivered.

"Should we put these back in the box?" TK suggested, yet he felt a huge sense of sadness when he finished his sentence.

"What are you two still standing here for?" The two jumped again when they heard the old man's voice behind them. "It's really late now, you two should be going home. Out now, shoo. I am closing."

"Excuse me, but should we put it back in that box?" Kari asked. TK could sense a great sadness in her voice. She must be having the same feeling like him; unable to separate herself with the Digivice, or rather, the Digimon that just been hatched.

"What are you talking about? You are responsible for them now. You are their destined tamers! Now shoo! I need to prepare for supper." The man just pushed them out of the store.

TK glanced at his Tamer, then at Kari. She too was wearing a confused look.

"Well... that was pretty... awesome..." TK decided to break the silence.

* * *

That's it! In case you are wondering, that old toy store owner is a Digimon as well (I can't remember the name) Sorry to break the news!


	2. Chapter 2: Colosseum Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I do, I will make Omnimon appear in the 02 season finale to kick ass.

* * *

Chapter 2: Colosseum showdown

_I never quite figured out what just happened for the next few months, but I guess we were pretty lucky to have taken the wrong route that day. My Digimon ended up becoming a Patamon. This brown winged creature wasn't the most popular one around. People told me to raise a new one, as Patamon had both low attack and defense power. I sticked with Patamon though, and strangely we sort of shared a bond, and sometimes I could hear him talking to me. Guess what? It evolved into a Champion level quicker than I expected, and it even became an Angemon, one of the rarest Champion Level Digimon. _

_Not being cocky, but I had to admit that my Angemon never got beaten. I even challenged a couple people with ultimate types and my Angemon could still beat them. However Matt never let my Angemon to fight with his MetalGarurumon; he said Angemon would surely get killed if he fought a Mega (or maybe because Matt scared he might be beaten by his brother with a Champion level only). _

_With Angemon by my side, I decided to enter the summer tournament held in Tokyo. Yet, it was also the beginning of the most remarkable incident of my life_...

"You are wearing this to the tournament?" Kari asked and pointed at TK's goggles.

"My uncle from the army sent it to me for my birthday. Looks kind of cool" TK smiled and put on his goggles

"I don't think it really goes with that fisherman hat you are wearing, plus your turquoise shirt, especially those yellow stripes. It doesn't look too well on your hat... Here," Kari giggled. She pull down TK's goggles and let it dangle around his neck. "Just leave it here."

"Thanks. You sure you are not coming?"

"I will really wanna come, but I got my dance team tryout today."

"Well seems like I have to fight alone today. Good luck anyways! Don't crash into your coach!"

"You will want me to do that! Good luck in your tournament as well!"

Kari lifted up her fist. TK punched it lightly and the two giggled at each other.

It took TK a few minutes to walk to the mall where the tournament was held. He was actually so nervous that he could just puke anywhere. After registration he then strolled around the area. The two tamers of the first battle was called up and they sat down in a special chair at each end of the arena, and plugged their Zeta Tamers into the slot. The first battle was on.

The huge TV screen in the background came into life. The two tamers were shown to be standing in a Roman Colosseum. Two huge monster jumped into the simulated stadium, one was a Tyrannomon, the other was an Ogremon.

Ogremon's tamer gave him a command and he instantly leaped towards the Tyrannomon, who started to blast balls of flames towards its green opponent. One of them hit Ogremon and it was pushed back. Ogremon managed to stand back up. It then glared at the red dinosaur.

"It looks like Tyrannomon got the upper hand! What will it do next?" the commentator's voice boomed the entire room.

Tyrannomon started to shoot out flames again, yet Ogremon became smarter. It managed to dodge all of the attacks and came close to Tyrannomon, delivering a huge punch. Tyrannomon fell back. The ogre, grabbing hold his opportunity and use his Pummel Whack attack. Tyrannomon fell unconscious.

"The winner of this short battle is Ogremon!" the commentator announced. There were some applauses.

"Takeru Takaishi please report to the reception," TK heard his name being called from the PA system. Nervously, he walked towards the reception area. A mid twenties man was sitting behind the desk.

"Alright kid you are up next. Let me take a look at your Zeta-Tamer," the man said. TK handed the Digivice to him. The man stared at the special device for a moment, then called another staff to show it to him. They both seemed to be admiring its shiny body while doubtful if it was a real one.

"Where did you get this?" the other staff asked.

"Em... I won it from an event." TK add lipped. He didn't want them to know got it for free from some sketchy old guy.

"Never seen and heard any special events before, but doesn't matter since everything seems alright. Make it quick."

TK sighed with relieve and grabbed the machine from the staff, who still was talking to his colleague about the "special event". TK connected the device to the slot on the side of the chair of the Colosseum and sat on it. He put on his visor and gave the instructor a thumb up. A minute later he felt himself falling from a high place. When the sensation halted, he found himself standing at one end of the Colosseum, while his opponent was at the other end, who was smirking confidently at him.

"Prepare to meet your doom pal!" the guy yelled with confident.

Suddenly a black figure with huge torn wings flew in. As it glided closer, TK could see its horns and long limps with razor sharp nails. Devimon just entered the battle and charged towards TK while elongating his arms. TK closed his eyes and covered himself with his arms, while he could hear his opponent laughing and taunting him loudly.

However he suddenly felt so warm; the laughter subsided and as he opened his eyes he found himself staring at a blinding light that was shielding him from Devimon. The light dimmed and six white wings appeared in front of TK.

Angemon turned back and smiled at TK. With a sudden rush of confidence, TK nodded and stood back up. Angemon then swung his rod at the flinched Devimon. The devil was hurled back at his tamer, who was also gazing at Angemon with shock. Devimon stood back up gingerly and gritted his teeth with bitterness. He then thrust his arm at the angel, attempting to bring him down with his Touch of Evil attack.

"Angemon watch out!" TK yelled at his Digimon. The angel floated without flinching a single muscle and nodded at TK. He extended his right arm that was holding his rod. The golden staff shrunk while his fist glowed. Angemon pulled back and punched forward, unleashed a beam at Devimon. His Hand of Fate attack not only melted Devimon's arm, but punched through the devil's body and knocked him out. Devimon's tamer just stood there, in shock. He then finally kneel down, shaking the devil Digimon.

"What was that suppose to mean? You are suppose the beat him! I should have deleted you in the first place," he screamed.

TK just watched him from the other corner. Angemon slowed descended next to him. TK shook his head.

"He didn't know how to train his Digmon," TK sighed. "He doesn't even love him."

Angemon nodded. He put his hand on TK's shoulder. TK turned to look at the angel Digimon, smiling.

"Thanks Angemon," TK said. "You are simply the best."

The area around them suddenly disappeared. The next thing TK knew was that he was back to the mall. The battle had ended. There were much more cheers than the last time.

"Such an epic battle, but I guess the angel always beats the devil! Angemon won!" the commentator boomed.

TK stood, still dazed from the battle, found himself surrounded by the entire crowd. Before he knew it, he was in another battle in the second round, and the matches following were pretty easy. Soon, he was in the semifinal against an Ultimate Parrotmon.

"Wait... now Angemon!"

Taking Parrotmon's irrationality as their advantage, TK and Angemon waited for Parrotmon to fly above them and used Hand of Fate attack from beneath. The attack at the weak spot knock out the Ultimate with one hit. Now they are at the final round.

TK was back in the Colosseum again. Angemon flew to his side, scouting for their final opponent. The field was so quiet that TK could clearing hear his heartbeat.

Faintly, TK heard footsteps approaching. In front of him he saw a shadow closing by. Angemon gripped onto his staff tightly as the figure became closer.

"Neo Marvolo?" TK couldn't believe his eyes. His final opponent was the exchange student in his school. He didn't know too much about this Neo person, but he knew that he always seemed isolated from everybody. Neo only glared at TK, making no response.

A humongous figure suddenly dropped from the sky between TK and Neo. TK immediately put on his goggles as dust flew everywhere upon the impact. He almost screamed at the sight. In front of him stood a Machinedramon, a virus Mega type.

_There is no where we are gonna win this..._ TK thought. Angemon was just a champion while Machinedramon could easily sit on him.

Angemon however didn't flinch, nor showed any signs of fear. TK took off his goggles and looked at his winged companion, realized that with some hope there might be miracles.

_Hope_...

Neo raised his arm. Machinedramon's cannon started charging. Angemon flew upwards with his fist pulled back.

"Angemon! Go!" TK shouted.

"Machinedramon, Giga Cannons!" Neo screamed.

The orange beam from Angemon's fist dashed towards to mechanic monster, while yellow bolts were shot out from Machinedramon's cannons. The whole Colosseum was lightened up by a blinding light. TK shut his eyes tightly.

TK slowly opened his eyes as everything became quiet. He was back at the mall again. He looked at the screen, which was playing a replay of what happened. It only showed the Hand of Fate impacting the Giga Cannons attack, then the screen was engulfed by the blinding light. TK ejected his Digivice from his chair, which showed a strange screen he had never seen before. It was like a screen saver with a weird symbol of a circle with five rays (looked like a sun) and beneath it was a trapezoidal shape. The symbol kept rotating on the screen.

"Angemon?" TK gazed at the screen blankly. _He couldn't have... perished? _

"Alright due to technical difficulties and the inability to find who was the one who prevailed, we decided to announce that we have tto champions, Takeru Takaishi and Neo Marvolo today!" the announcer said through the PA systems. There were cheers and boos from the crowd. TK felt he was pushed towards the stage, but he just slipped to a quiet corner where he knelt down and examined his Digivice. _I charged it last night, it couldn't be out of battery. Oh my God, it might be unable to sustain all the battles just now and became overheated! It is all my fault! _

Tears started to roll down his face. A sudden sadness and pain rushed his entire body as TK felt like he just lost a close friend. Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps, no, heavy stomps approaching. He found a gigantic shadow was casted over him and became so freaked out when he looked up.

Machinedramon was standing next to him, out of the stimulation in the real world (Strangely no one seemed to notice the gigantic monster). TK fell on the ground and started to tremble.

"Oi kid!" TK heard a familiar voice calling him. Quickly he turned towards his Digivice on the ground, which was glowing. The screen was no longer the rotating symbol, but an Angemon knocking on the screen.

The light from the screen lightened up the dark corner. Machinedramon flinched and stepped backwards a little. The light formed to be what seemed a portal, with a hand reaching out and grabbing onto TK's shirt.

"Quick! Watch your step," the owner of the hand yelled and yanked TK into the portal. TK, unsure what was going on, picked up his Digivice and allowed the hand to pull him away from the monster. Everything became black.

TK reopened his eyes and found himself in the middle of nowhere. "Owww... hey, am I still in Odaiba? Where am I?" he asked no one.

"Somewhere far from safety," someone behind him said. TK looked around and saw his Angemon, who was kneeling down.

"Angemon!" TK called. Yet something felt strange; the Angemon just... talked?

"Shh... we gotta leave quietly before that monster find-" the angel Digimon was interrupted by a huge explosion. The two of them looked around and saw the Machinedramon behind them who seemed to be going berserk and was shooting at random direction. Angemon flew up and used his Hand of Fate attack. The punch startled the machine Digimon and it fell a few steps back.

"Nice shot Angemon!" TK cheered. However the monster rose back up. The attack didn't seem to be effective but only making it more pissed off.

"Angemon! Hand of Fate again!" TK shouted.

"This is not a stimulation! How do expect a Champion like me to handle a huge Mega in real life!" Angemon yelled back. Machinedramon raised his right claw and hit Angemon who took the tackle and fell to the ground.

"Real life... what do you mean?" TK started to become puzzled. _Angemon couldn't mean..._

"Yeah mate! The real life! Stop staring and start running!"

However Machinedramon leaped in front of TK. Angemon managed to stand back up and dashed between them. Machinedramon tried to punch TK, but Angemon pushed the teen backwards, but the impact at the ground was so strong that it caused a mini earthquake.

"Ahhh..." TK moaned while trying to stand up. "Angemon?"

However the angel Digimon was no longer there. In front of him was only his rookie form, Patamon.

"TK, I am sorry..." Patamon started to cry. TK lifted him up and held him against his chest. Machinedramon started to shoot at random direction again, causing the ground to vibrate. TK lost his balance and fell to the ground; things started to become fuzzy around him.

"TK wake up!" Patamon yelled while trying to pull his tamer up. "Please don't die!"

"I feel so.. . tired."

As Machinedramon approached closer, TK noticed Patamon flew up and shooting Airshots at the monster. Obviously the attack didn't cause any damage on the mechanic body. Slowly, TK started to feel like he was drifting away. _I am gonna to die without knowing where am I... _

"Don't give up hope TK!" Patamon screamed back while trying to hold Machinedramon back.

_Hope...? _

Before everything became pitch black, TK tightened his grip. _I can't die here, Patamon is right! With hope there will be miracle!_ TK tried hard to stay awake. He saw Patamon desperately defending him. _I can't let Patamon down, he is using his life to protect me, even though it seems hopeless._

"There is always hope TK! You just need to believe!" Patamon yelled again. He was almost out of breath, but still wouldn't descend down. Suddenly seven bright spheres flew in at such extreme speed and crashed at Machinedramon. They exploded upon impact, causing Machinedramon to scream in pain.

"Woah..." TK said weakly. "Did you do that Patamon?"

The pig like digimon shrugged. Suddenly TK and Patamon noticed that they was starring at ten golden wings descended from the sky between Machindramon and them. The wings seemed to belong to a figure wearing silver armor. The figure raised his arms and seven bright spheres appeared in front of him and flew towards Machinedramon. This time the spheres went through the monster, causing him to fell to the ground. The body of Machinedramon started to evaporate...

Relieved a bit, TK laid back on the ground. Patamon flew towards him and started to shake him. Before TK collapsed, he saw their savior facing them. Even his eyesight was failing him, the image of the winged savior was clear. He was wearing a blue helmet with a golden cross on it. The armor on his shoulders and forearms were blue. He was also wearing a golden drape with strange looking words on his lower torso.

"Lord Seraphamon..." TK heard Patamon said before shutting his eyes.

If you have read the Digimon manga, the name "Neo" is always the name of the antagonist. Btw, you probably know who Marvolo is if you have read Harry Potter (I don't own that as well). I am out of ideas for a last name so I used good ol' Tom Riddle's middle name.

Harry Potter: omg! Voldemont is controlling a Machinedramon!

Angemon: shut up scarface. You and your friend are not don't belong here.

HP: awww...

Angemon: you are rich in enough already. We just want the name. Neo and volde-whatever his name are not related! There is no such thing as wizards!


End file.
